Remember Boy Constant Vigilance!
by GAU28
Summary: In responce to Jedipilot24’s Harry Potter challenge: “What if Harry had been raised by Alastor Moody?”. When the Dursleys are attacked and killed by Death Eaters, where is Harry Potter to go? The only place he can go, His fathers Mentor, MadEye Moody.
1. Chapter 1

(This is in response to Jedipilot24's Harry Potter challenge: "What if Harry had been raised by Alastor Moody?". As much as I didn't want to start another story…I just couldn't bring myself to let the story go. Anyway, this prologue might be longer then most, and will be a songfic chapter put to the song "Who is this Child" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Now then, I suppose without further ado, thus begins:

**Remember Boy…Constant Vigilance!**

**Prologue: There's no way I should care…**

"Albus…Albus please listen to me; there is more happening here than you believe!" the nervous voice of Miverna McGonagall spoke softly as she followed the older headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head lightly, his eyes seeming to hold an inner light that wasn't reflecting on what he and Miverna had just witnessed. Behind them, in dark haunting colors, the Dark Mark hung for the entire world to see. Before speaking, Dumbledore took his free hand, the other carrying the bundle in his arm, and cast a spell to rid them of the mark.

"What is there that we can do, professor?" Albus said softly, looking down at the bundle in his arms. Behind them a sputtering sound was heard as the large figure of Rubeus Hagrid on a motorbike, flying off as he attempted to get help, trying to find those responsible for what had transpired. For now, the young child in Albus Dumbledore's arms, Harry James Potter, was truly without a family, Number 4, Private drive, and all those inside…were now a smoldering pile of ash…

"Where shall the boy stay? You said this was the only place he belonged, where else could he go?" McGonagall asked as she stopped, watching as Dumbledore took a few more steps before stopping, looking down at the small child in his arms.

"I truly don't know, Miverna…The only one I can think of to raise the child would be his godfather, Sirius, but after what Hagrid had told us, it seems that isn't a possibility at the present time…" McGonagall looked down, as if in deep thought before he looked up again, an idea coming from her mouth.

"What about Remus, or Peter Pettigrew? They are friends of James and I'm sure they would be willing to take the young boy in…?" Dumbledore shook his head as he closed his eyes, turning to face McGonagall.

"You know of Remus's condition, Miverna…and in truth, Peter seems to be hardly able to take care of himself, rather than another human being…as sorry as I feel for saying as such…no, I can think of only one man who might actually take the young child in" McGonagall watched Dumbledore expectantly, not sure of who she meant. As she waited, Dumbledore continued.

"Young James was an Auror, taught by the best of that institute…his mentor, his trainer, and one man that I actually trust. I think he will take the boy in." He opened his eyes and judged McGonagall's response. McGonagall's face went from confusion, to shock, to almost horror as she realized just who Dumbledore was talking about.

"Albus…Albus you can't truly mean?" Dumbledore nodded as he turned, closing his eyes as he thought of a small house, just outside of London, but well hidden from both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, only accessible to those who knew where it was.

"Albus…Albus!" but McGonagall's cries fell on deaf ears as Dumbledore apparated away, leaving McGonagall behind, as she didn't know where Alastor Moody lived.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The popping sound of apparating caught the old man's attention quickly as he opened his eyes, one eye spinning around quickly, finding the source. While he had just been woken up, his eyesight was a tad blurry, but he was able to see well enough to realize someone was coming near his house. Getting up at break-neck speed the older man staggered down the hallway towards the main foyer of the house, his wooden leg being louder than he was aware of at the present time. The older man stopped as he stood at the top of his stairs, glaring down at the main entrance as he attempted to get a better look at who was approaching his home. He gripped his beaten wand tightly as he waited, trying to understand what was happening.

"So, they've finally come for me have they?" he asked himself in a hushed tone, "Well, they aren't going to get Alastor Moody without a fight! No sir…" Moody took a few cautious steps as he began muttering to himself, unreadable words that Moody himself wasn't sure he fully understood. Moody stood there, halfway down the steps as he watched the door, waiting for the red light of a blasting charm to knock his door in, which he then decided he would follow with a stunning spell, then, if they decided to bring in dementors, which they probably did, as Alastor couldn't think of a reasonable answer as to why they wouldn't…everything was out to get him anyway…

"My patronus has been feared by many dementors, just try and get me!" he half shouted as he waited…one minute…two…five…ten…and still, there was nothing. Alastor hardly lowered his wand as he moved his eyes to look through the door…finding nothing beyond except what appeared to be a bag lying out beyond the door. The figure that had carried the thing, whatever it was, was no longer in the area… Moody took a few more cautious steps so that he was down the staircase, a few feet from the door.

"Patefacio" he muttered, flicking his wand lightly to see the door swing open, banging loudly against the wall beside it. Whatever it was outside his door now was beginning to stir, a loud, strange noise, one Moody had never heard before, filled his ears, forcing him to cover his ears in a panic.

"A diversion! I knew it!" The old man shouted as he ran to the door, picking up the small bundle only to be caught completely off guard. There, wailing as Moody held the small creature dangling in his left hand by the cloth wrapped around him was the flailing form of a baby.

"…What the?" He asked softly as he looked at the baby, noting the small tuffs of black hair and the lightning shaped scar on its forehead.

"Where did it…who?" He questioned again as he looked outside, seeing nothing but the darkness of the night. He growled softly and walked forward slightly, putting the baby back on the stoop.

_Who is this child that I've never seen before?  
Who is this child that I've not seen till this day?  
__Who dares to fall asleep outside my door?  
__If we should wait a while I'm sure he'll go away…_

"…Maybe…I should leave it where I found it" Moody said softly as he put the child, still crying, back outside and closed his door. He could still hear the muffled cries as he sighed, turning from the door as he began to walk towards the staircase.

_To be involved with this would surly not be wise.  
For in the final word he means nothing to me.  
__I've learned the trick is that we just avoid his eyes,  
__And the question what he means to…_

Mood had everything set in his mind, he would return to bed, and forget that this had ever happened. And no regret would be felt for the child that now sat helplessly outside his door…the child who seemed so scared…so confused…Moody shook his head, what was he supposed to do about it? He wasn't someone who could take care of a child!

_What is this life? There will be other lives,  
Soon to arrive, surly some will survive.  
__He is but one, and there are many more,  
__Each the same as any other!_

_Who is this child? What does he mean to me?  
__I close my eyes, and still his face I see.  
__He is but one, his kind is everywhere!  
__Can't you see there's no way I should…care…?_

Moody shook his head and began his assent. The child had begun to soften its cries as he reached the top of the stairs. An open window in one of his rooms blew a cold wind across his face, causing Alastor's thoughts to once again be on the child outside his door. He would be cold…if left there he wouldn't last the night…Moody shook his head again as he turned into the room, slamming the window shut. Strange thoughts entered Moody's mind…could he care for the child…what would he do? How could he leave a poor, defenseless thing out there…?

_I need a moment now; I have to clear my mind.  
Is there a limit lord, just for being kind?  
__There is no way in life that each child can be saved.  
__Should I be looking with regret at every grave?_

"No one told the child there was a guarantee he would live…life isn't as fare as everyone wants it to be…" He said softly, as if trying to convince himself of such words.

_There are no guarantees in life he should be warned.  
I'm not responsible for this child being born.  
__I'm not responsible in any kind of way,  
__For every child that life can gather…_

"No! This is madness; I have no responsibility for this child…" He said as he continued down the hall and into his room, walking in and looking down at the bed in front of him.

_What is this life? There will be other lives,  
Soon to arrive, surly some will survive.  
__He is but one, and there are many more,  
__Could this one life really matter?!_

_Who is this child? What does he mean to me?  
I close my eyes, and still his face I see.  
__He is but one, his kind is everywhere.  
__Can't you see there's no way I should care?!_

Still…no mater how many times he told himself that it wasn't his problem…he had no reason for doing anything for this child…Alastor Moody felt something he hadn't felt for another human being in many, many years. Moody turned to look at a picture, a picture of a young Alastor Moody, with a bright, and beautiful blond haired woman standing with him, looking happy, smiling and laughing. Alastor sighed as he turned quickly, moving down the hallway quicker than when he thought he was being attacked.__

Can you see it in the night? Can you feel that it's out there?  
It's the arcing of a life, and it's hanging in the air.  
_Though I try to close my eyes, and pretend that I don't know,  
__In my heart, I just can't let it go!_

_There has to be another way for me  
__A way that leads from this insanity!  
__A way that leads from,  
__My destruction as I say-_

Moving quickly Alastor was down the stairs and taking long strides towards the door.

_Can you see it in the night? Can you feel that it's out there?  
__It's the arcing of a life, and it's hanging in the air.  
__Though I try to close my eyes, and pretend that I don't know,  
__In my heart, I just can't let it…go…  
_  
Opening the door, Alastor Moody looked to see the child sleeping, and as he bent over, picking the child from the stoop, he finally noticed the letter written in green ink, noted to Alastor Moody. Picking the letter up as well as he cradled the child in his right arm, Alastor Moody did one of the strangest things he had ever done in his life…

He was now the adoptive father, of one Harry James Potter.

(Well, that's to begin it. I hope it's not too bad. It might take a while before I add more to it, but I'll work on it. Don't worry, I'll go a bit into their life together, but I won't spend more than two chapters on it, wanting to move forward to Hogwarts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, so long for now.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alright, finally on to the second chapter, I hope people enjoyed the last one, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Now then…)**

**Chapter 1: Life with Mad Eye**

"I can see you, you know?!" the voice of the older man in the house could be heard from outside as the raven haired boy stood up straight, instantly dropping what he had in his hand. He turned quickly, towards the small two story house where he lived and gulped, this wouldn't end well. The four year old moved his glasses so they were straight as Alastor Moody opened the front door, folding his arms as he walked to the green eyed boy.

"And what were you playing with?" he asked softly, but in a stern voice as he waited for an answer. Young Harry Potter put his arms at his side.

"Nothin', I was pretending" Alastor nodded slowly and bent over, locking his normal eye with the boy's.

"And…What were you pretending?" Alastor asked. Harry gulped and looked down.

"I was a wizard…I tried to make the stick float, but I guess it's like you said…magic isn't real…"

"Now I never said that…" Alastor's voice had a hint of sly playfulness as he smirked lightly at the young boy. He stood up again, turning from the boy, "I just said you shouldn't try it!" Alastor walked back towards the house, his magical eye looking back at the boy, who stared at him in slight amazement.

"Wait…Hey! Grandpa what does you mean by that?!" Alastor was slightly shocked by this name, as it was the first time Harry had used it. He had normally called him Alastor, or a form of the name given his age. But never grandpa…He looked back to Harry and smiled a smile that only he and Harry were to share with each other.

"Now Harry if you're going to ask a question ask it with proper English-" Alastor's voice was cut off as the door closed behind the two of them. Outside, where Harry had been pretending, the stick he had been using floated from the ground a few inches, then fell back to earth with a soft thud. Neither Alastor nor Harry had seen this…but to a small, skinny tabby cat that stood a few feet from the house, it was something significant, far more significant then even she knew.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two years had passed since that day. A six year old Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table. The kitchen was small; large enough to fit two people comfortably, and if you were to place any more into said room…you probably would stay there very long. The white walls were peeling slightly as the house was old, and it showed in the spider webs and dust that Harry found so familiar. In the next room Harry could clearly hear his Grandfather's distinct walking. "Thud, step, Thud, step" it was, just like the webs and dust, something Harry had become accustom to.

"Harry!" Alastor shouted as he entered the room, causing the small boy to jump, "It's time you learned about probably the most important thing in our world…something you must always remember…"

"You mean that I'm a wizard and that you can do magic, and someday soon I will be able to do it too? You told me that last week Grandpa. That and we should never let on to Muggles, non-magic folk, about what we can do-"

"No boy!" Alastor cut off as he dropped the small cigar box he was carrying, "You have to remember to keep you eyes OPEN! Constant Vigilance!"

"Con…Con…"

"Con-stant Vig-il-ance!" Alastor said slower as the boy repeated the words just as slow, "there are many people out there boy…many that would attempt to do you harm…actually there's more out there that want to hurt you then help you…actually…" The rant went on like this for the span of a half an hour. When it finally ended Harry learned two things at this young age…that he should supposedly trust no one…and that his Grandfather was paranoid…

"Grandpa, can I go play now?" he asked in an almost bored tone. Alastor turned mid step/rant and stared at him for a moment.

"Did you hear a word I said? I told you that when you're out in the open like that it's the best time someone can attack you, more specifically if you can't defend yourself yet!"

"But I just want to play Grandpa; I won't even leave the house"

"No! You stay here and listen to me. You need to understand how to defend yourself so tomorrow you and I will start your training, understand?"

"Training?" This intrigued Harry. What had his grandfather meant by that? Harry's mind began to fill with prospects of being like the heroes he had read about in some of the books he had found in his Grandfather's house. The books spoke of the Heroes having to go through special training that could greatly increase their strength in a manner of days. Harry grinned in a childish way and bounced in his seat slightly. Alastor watched him in slight confusion before he shook his head.

"Yes, training, you are to begin tomorrow, so you better get to bed soon…you'll have to get up early." Harry nodded and shot from the table and Alastor could head the quick small footsteps as the boy ran up the stairs. He sighed and took a seat at the table, running hand through his shabby looking hair. He smiled despite himself as he heard a popping sound to his left. His smile left almost instantly.

"Training, Alastor?" the elder voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke as he took a seat across from Alastor, the seat which until a few minutes ago Harry had occupied. Alastor looked up and leaned back in his chair.

"I supervised James's training when he was at this young of an age, why shouldn't I train Harry?"

"It didn't occur to you that this might put him in more danger? He is his father's son after all…"

"Becoming more like him each day…" Alastor became quiet then, thinking about how similar in actions Harry and James really were.

"He might go looking for danger, if you teach him too much" Albus broke his thoughts, a smile persistently staying on his face. It was as if he didn't really mean what he was saying.

"I've warned him enough times, he won't go past the house"

"Not while you're awake anyway" Dumbledore said with a smile, chuckling as he did so, "Truthfully do you want the boy to be locked up here forever?"

"If it would keep him safe" the reply seemed to shock Dumbledore slightly, but Alastor continued, "I care for the boy Albus, in my own way but I do. If anything were to happen to him I'd lose the last thing that even closely resembles a family…ever since I lost Rose"

"Rose…" Dumbledore nodded in understanding. Many years ago, when Alastor was young, before his scars, lost limbs, and eye, there was a young woman by the name of Rose Usari. A well known witch in her time, and she had fallen for the young, and at the time, handsome Auror Alastor Moody. In a few years the two were married, and Alastor soon knew what it was like to have a family…and to have one ripped from you.

"I've had many enemies Albus" Alastor spoke soft and clear, as if the memory was a hard one to think of, "and I don't want Harry to be caught up in that".

"In the end, Alastor, I'm not sure if you truly have a say in that" Albus stood and walked a few steps away from the table. Alastor said nothing as he watched the headmaster disappear with a loud crack. It took the older man all but a minute to figure out what his brain was telling him as he stood, stretching what limbs were real and closed his non-magical eye.

"Tomorrow" Was all he said softly as, with a wave of his hand, the room was dark as Alastor hobbled his way upstairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No, No, No! Harry you have to keep your body squared; if you stand like you are you're going to get knocked to the ground by a simple spell like that!" Harry groaned softly as he pulled himself up off the ground. Putting his glasses back on his face he looked ahead to see the Ragged body of Mad-Eye Moody standing there, his staff at the ready. Mad-Eye was one of the few People who had use of both a wand and a staff. While he couldn't do as many powerful spells with the staff as he could with his wand, the Staff packed more of a punch when casting other little spells.

"Now get up and let's try it again"

Harry had grown a few inches, now at age seven; Harry looked like he was starting to loath his training of a year. Harry stood with his wand in his hand and his clothing singed, showing he had been attacked more then once.

"Grandpa, I can't get ready if you keep firing at me when I'm not ready"

"Do you think your enemies will give you a second to gather your thoughts before they start shouting Avada Kadavra? No, so you have to always be prepared" Alastor fired another wordless spell as Harry was again knocked to the ground. Harry growled in frustration as he looked up at Alastor, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Stop it!" he shouted tears beginning to form in his eyes, but Alastor quickly fired another.

"Make me stop then!" Harry ducked to the ground as the spell flew over his head. Jumping to his feet Harry began running towards his Grandfather. The old man smirked lightly a fired a spell, actually calling out the name.

"Stupefy!" the spell shot towards Harry, but in a speed that Alastor wasn't expecting, Harry turned, the spell moving past his pack as Harry pointed his wand at Alastor.

"Expelerams!" he shouted, but as he did a small pop was heard from his spell as Harry was blown off his feet, falling onto his back. Alastor stood there for a moment before he laughed, walking towards the fallen seven-year-old.

"If you're going to attack me Harry…you have to say the spell right…" he extended a hand as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry had a few tears coming down his face as he hiccupped…he was scared. Alastor, still not used to this situation, bent down and looked his adoptive grandson in the eyes.

"Listen Harry" Alastor began as Harry looked up at the old man, "I'm not going to promise you that this will be easy…In fact I told you it would be hard…but you have to know, I won't do anything to you I'm not sure you can handle. You've improved a lot over this year, so why don't we cut today short; Albus should be coming for dinner tonight."

"Uncle Albus?" Harry questioned with a smile on his little face, shining through the tears. Alastor nodded as he stood, ushering the young man in. Alastor looked at the small boy, his mind working.

"He's fast…faster then James was at his age…" he spoke to no one in particular as he smiled softly. With a little more training he might be ready to be an Auror by age thirteen…but Alastor wasn't about to do something like that to his grandson. Still, thoughts in the back of his head made the old man worry for the boy's safety…in four years he would get his letter…in four years Harry would be going to Hogwarts…in four years he would be alone again…Alastor shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

"I mustn't think of some things now" he said as he heard Harry call out for him to hurry up. Alastor smiled as he began to hobble towards the house. He prayed that he could spend at least a few more years like this…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alastor…I came because of our agreement to keep you in hiding, but he is eleven and he will be going" Miverna McGonagall half shouted half stated as she folded her arms across her chest, her eyes glaring down at the retired Auror from behind her glassed. Alastor met her glare for glare as he gauged her reactions as a frustrated headmaster sighed, sitting in a chair next to Alastor, who also sat at the kitchen table.

"Miverna, while I respect your opinion, I will tell you again…He's…Not…Ready!"

"And when will he be ready?" she asked in a moment of frustration, so much so that she seemed to find internal glee at the thought of ripping Alastor Moody's magical eye right from it's socket, "When he can stop a Killing Curse with his bare hands!?"

"Enough, Miverna…" Albus Dumbledore spoke quietly as he stood, his hand outstretched to silence her oncoming retort, "Alastor…Why are you so hesitant to send Harry to Hogwarts…he has reached the required age to begin his studies…you know how important those are…?"

"I just told you he's not ready!" Alastor said stubbornly, "I'm going to make him wait a year and then I might send him, maybe…if he's ready."

"Alastor, he'll be a year behind everyone, how can you do that to the poor boy?!"

"If I teach him he won't be" Alastor spoke as he stood, standing between the two Professors in a sort of triangle formation, "Some families refuse to send their kids to Hogwarts or any other kind of school, why can't I?"

"Because the boy need to be with others of his own age Alastor…" Miverna said in a calmer voice, sitting down as if her age finally caught up with her, "All he's known is you, Albus, or me…he needs to meet and communicate with people of his own age…if you don't let him he'll be as paranoid as…well, as…"

"As old Mad Eye Moody?" Alastor asked bitterly as he turned from the conversation and walked to the back door, looking out to the back yard where the sun could be seen going down. Albus sighed softly before he walked towards Alastor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alastor…this is a heavy decision…you need to make it yourself…you and young Harry." Alastor said nothing but nodded as he continued to look outside.

"He's all I got Albus…if something happened…"

"But…keeping him here might be doing the opposite of protecting him. A caged phoenix will look beautiful…but it will never sing…" Alastor said nothing to this, turning from the doorway and sat down at the table once more. Albus and Miverna watched him for a moment before Alastor spoke up again once more.

"I need time to think Albus…give me till tomorrow…I'll have my answer then…" Albus nodded before he turned to Miverna, who, abet reluctantly, nodded as well before the two bid their fair-wells and left the premises with a loud pop. The moment they were gone Alastor finally let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Resting his head against his arms he racked his mind around the question that now occupied most of his time these past few weeks leading to Harry's birthday…tomorrow. The sound of soft footsteps eluded him until a voice that he wasn't expecting sounded through the darkness of his mind.

"Grandpa?" Alastor looked up quickly as he watched his eleven year old "grandson" standing before him in his pajamas.

"Harry…you should be asleep…you have a big day tomorrow you know, it is your birth-"

"I heard what you were saying Grandpa…" Harry's voice was soft, serious…too serious to be seen coming from an eleven year old boy. Alastor watched his grandson for a moment before he looked away, his magic eye still keeping track of Harry.

"So you did, did you? Well, then you know what's going on…"

"Why are you so afraid to let me go, Grandpa?" Harry asked softly, cocking his head to the side in confusion. The sadness in his voice was evidence enough that Alastor knew Harry had already guessed the reason, "Am I not good enough?" Alastor turned to him fully as he said this, surprised. Harry looked down and sighed.

"I know, I haven't been doing well in my training, and because of that you won't let me go to Hogwarts…I understand…" Alastor was dumbfounded…this boy…his grandson was telling him that he though himself not good enough…the boy who, just a day before, oozed confidence because he had gotten flying right on his first try. Alastor stood and walked to the boy, kneeling down though awkwardly, to look at Harry eyelevel. Harry looked up surprised before Alastor spoke.

"Don't you ever say that again" Alastor said somewhat harshly, "The MINUTE a wizard doubts his ability is the moment that can be their downfall…Never, EVER think you're not good enough...because trust me you are far better then anyone I've ever taught before…" Harry's look brightened at the praise he was receiving.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it now listen…" Alastor began before sighing, a slight smile on his face, "Go to bed…we need to get your school robes and things tomorrow…" Harry's grin widened as Alastor stood to his full height …not expecting Harry to wrap his arms around his grandfather.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Harry shouted in excitement before he grinned, pulling away and seemed to almost fly up the stairs. Alastor smiled and closed his eyes.

_Well Albus…I had to let this bird fly sooner or later…perhaps it's for the best…_

**(Don't worry, in other chapters I will go into more detain on Harry's training and life, as well as what he's learned. Ok, now we get to see what Harry's personality is like when coming contact with others his age for the first time…oh how fun that is to write (That's right, I'm almost done with that chapter as well). **

**Also, I'm sorry for taking so long, I had finished this a while ago, but had forgotten to upload it…so here you go, again, sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay, okay, I'm not going to bother you with an AN

**(A figured is seen snoring in the corner, cobwebs covering his body as well as the laptop which lies next to him. As he lies there, a stray pop can flies from the side, thrown by an unseen adversary, and smacks the young man in the head. He awakes with a start, his eyes blinking quickly as he stares and the angry and impatient faces around him**

…**Eh…heh heh heh…um…Hi everyone…Really sorry about all this, I got a bit…side tracked with other things in life, but I really plan to finish this…I have had this finished for a while, but as I re-read it I said to myself "C'mon kid…You can do better than that!" So…I rewrote it…Ta-da? …Anyway I hope I haven't lost any interest…but before I begin I'm going to answerer a question and give a few shout outs, so then:**

**Mad Eyes Arme: Yes, Harry knows, but you'll find out more in this chapter.**

**And also, to Celebwen Telcontar: I'm sorry if I stole your idea unknowingly…and I plan to read your story, and I'll try not to take any of your ideas (I'm trying to make this as original as possible).**

**Now then, I'm proud to give you Chapter 2…please don't be TOO mad at me…)**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Diagon Alley was flocked with students, new and old, all attempting to get their school belongings. Yet even still, in the midst of all the chaos, as the entrance opened from the back of the Leakey Cauldron, people stopped. Taking a few steps out into the space there was silence. Most couldn't believe it, some didn't know what was going on, and those that were left were too preoccupied with staring at the new Nimbus 2000 to say anything even remotely interesting. Alastor stopped and looked at everyone staring at him. He growled softly and muttered something about ignorant people before he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Eleven year old Harry's eyes were as bright as could be, but not with their usual mirth. Harry was nervous. Alastor could see that easily as he felt the shaking in his left arm, which Harry now held onto. Hiding behind him he looked out at the people before him.

"…They're staring at me Grandpa…" Harry's young voice trailed up to Alastor's ears, causing the old man to sigh softly before glaring ahead. The glare in itself was enough for people to at least pretend to be interested in something else…but he could see them still looking out of the corner of their eyes…after all, it wasn't often that "Mad Eye" Moody came out in the open…and with Harry Potter no less. Alastor sighed once more and began walking forward, leading a still trembling Harry behind him. Alastor glanced back at Harry through his magical eye and realized the severity of what he was doing.

Harry had never, EVER left the house before. This being true, Harry wasn't sure whether to be afraid or excited. But the coupling of the people staring at the boy and the fact that Alastor was as protective over him as ever…he realized maybe that Harry needed to go cold turkey…Alastor sighed softly at the thought, but after a discussion with Albus, he had come to the understanding it was the correct coarse of action. He would leave him in a safe environment, but give him the freedom to move on his own, without Alastor hovering over him. He looked at his young charge softly before his face hardened as Harry's eyes met his.

"Harry, I'm going to get your school books, why don't you go in there and get your robes, alright?" the statement caused a small squeak to escape from the boy, who looked up in both fear and excitement, "I'll be right over there, just go on in and they'll set you up. Tell them who you are and what you need…you'll be fine." Alastor left no room for arguing as he quickly began moving towards Flourish and Blots. Harry reached out and motioned like he was going to say something, but in a quick moment Alastor was gone and Harry was left alone. Unable to stand being by-himself and not knowing what else to do Harry quickly ran towards the tailor's shop. Yet even still, the excitement of being alone for the first time in years caught up with him as his eyes caught sight of something that was, to at least him, interesting, an older man walking by with one of the newest racing brooms, a Numbus 2000. Harry smiled as he caught the eyes of the man, who nodded back with a smile. That instant of lost concentration; however, was enough for Harry to attempt and impromptu stop, but he failed as he collided with the boy who had just exited the shop. The boy, who looked to be around his age, had fallen over and quickly removed himself from the ground, dusting his expensive looking robes off, the boy's blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes cold as he looked to Harry.

"Watch it! Who do you think you are; running into me?"

"Oh…um…" Harry stopped, looking up from his place on the ground, Harry's green eyes meeting with the blonde's cold bluish gray.

"Well, what, are you going to stare all day or are you going to apologize?"

"Oh…I'm-I'm sorry!" Harry was startled once again as he looked at the boy. The boy he was speaking to smirked, and nodded.

"Right, then watch where you're going next time, eh?" Harry's eyes followed the blonde until he was out of sight. Sighing softly he stood, dusting himself off. He was surprised by the encounter but Harry had been told many times before there were wizards who thought themselves to be better than others…He assumed that whoever that was, was one of those wizards. As he was standing, Harry's mind went slightly numb as he felt two hands on both his arms, helping him stand. Harry's eyes widened as he turned, letting out a small noise of nervousness as he pulled away, only to bump into something from behind.

"Just like a Malfoy, to pester little boys…" The young man in front of Harry spoke, bending his back so that he looked at Harry eye to eye. Whoever was behind him put his hands on his shoulder, not in the threatening way, but in Harry's already panicked mind it felt almost like a vice grip. Harry's eyes showed more than nervousness as he watched the red haired, freckled face before him, grinning as if there was a joke somewhere that only he knew about.

"It's a shame really, especially when little boys are so easily startled" The voice behind Harry said, causing the young, green eyed boy to look up. He gasped slightly as he stared at what appeared to be a carbon copy of the first boy. The boy behind him grinned and looked to the other, "What do'ya say Fred? Is he Harry Potter?"

"I won't know if you can't hold him still so I can see his forehead…" the boy in front of him, Fred, spoke as he reached out to move Harry's hair from his face. Harry thrashed about, moving from side to side before he was finally able to escape the copy's grip and he began running, a voice shouting after him.

"Wait! We just wanna see your scar!" Harry ignored them…closing his eyes and running in the direction he thought was the tailor's shop…only to fall back to the ground for hitting something…or rather someone else.

"Sorry abou' that" a gruff voice said as two strong hands lifted the young boy off the ground and dusted him off. Harry opened his eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of a bearded, gruff, yet kind face. What startled Harry the most was that while at first the man seemed scary, Harry suddenly felt at ease as he watched the larger man smiled, his eyes glinted with a quiet content feeling that he saw when one was happy with what he did…It was as if Harry had seen him somewhere before. The large man looked at Harry after he had dusted him off and smiled, "There, no 'arm done…" He stopped, looking at the boy strangely before grinning slightly, "Well…Harry…" Harry looked up in confusion, "You don't remember? Well course ye don't, ye were just a small little thing back then…" Harry cocked his head to the side slightly before the giant continued, "Well…The name's Rubius Hagrid, I suspect you'll be seeing a lot of me, seeing as I work at Hogwarts and all"

"Hag…rid?" he asked softly, looking up at the giant face before him, only to open his eyes, "I've heard Uncle Albus talking about you!"

"Shhh" Hagrid looked this way and that before leaning down, holding a large finger over the young boy's mouth, "I wouldn't call him "Uncle Albus" while out in public 'arry. There are some who take offence to acting overly friendly with 'ogwart's 'eadmaster. Strictly speaking some people in the Ministry don't think much of 'im…" He looked down at the boy before he swore silently, turning away, "Ya didn' 'ear that…" he spoke before turning back to Harry.

"Um…alright, I'll be careful"

"See that ya do. So then, where were ya off to in such a hurry?"

"Um…I was, going to get some robes, bu-but I"

"Ah, I see you got yourself lost din' ya?" Harry nodded as the large man laughed, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well we can't have that let's get ya over to the best shop in town…right this way!" As Hagrid led Harry through the forest of people Harry smiled…whether he meant to or not, he'd made a friend…his first friend out of the house he had lived in for so long. The smiled seemed to be contagious as Hagrid looked down at the small eleven-year-old and smiled as well. Standing in front of the shop Hagrid stopped, which in turn caused Harry to do the same.

"Well, this is where I leave ya 'arry, important Hogwarts business, hush-hush and all that" He smiled before patting the young man's head, "and…welcome back 'arry…We've missed you" Hagrid gave one final smile before heading off towards the Wizarding Bank, Gringots. Harry smiled softly before turning his body to enter the building before him…his fears seemingly disappearing…

Oh how quickly feelings such as those return…

"You know, I've read that in most wizarding communities it's customary to wear robes for everything, is this true?" a voice spoke rather quickly from the inside of the shop. Harry's ears perked up as he listened. Whoever this person was she talked a lot…so much that he wasn't fully able to keep up. Her voice continued on, not missing a beat even as the woman didn't answer her question. Sitting down in the small waiting area Harry listened and watched as the brown, bushy haired girl was being measured and magically fitted into robes. He avoided her gaze as he allowed his eyes to wonder on everything else in the small room. Harry felt himself growing more and more nervous as he felt a pair of eyes on him…but unsure of whom it was Harry kept his eyes and his ears open. The words "Constant Vigilance" running through his head like a record player stuck in a loop.

"It's usual for us to wear robes, yes…but there are a few younger wizards and witches who find your muggle clothing to be much more comfortable, and robes are more ceremonial than anything else…so you will find many witches and wizards at least…trying to blend into muggle society." the older witch answered as she shooed the girl to get down from the stool. The girl complied before she looked back at Harry, catching his green eyes with her own brown. Harry felt himself tense…she was looking right at him, an unreadable expression on her face. The older witch looked over him and smiled.

"Ah, young man, are you here to be fitted into your school robes now?" Harry nodded as he stood, avoiding the bushy haired girl's eyes as he walked towards the woman. The older woman smiled softly as she waved her wand, watching as the measuring tape and enchanted parchment and quill wrote down his measurements.

"Um…what are you going to do…?" Harry asked softly. The elder witch smiled softly and watched as the tape ran down in arm and the quill wrote down the number.

"I'm only taking your measurements, you don't need to worry young man, and they'll be done in a few moments." Harry nodded at this and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and right as he had thought he was fine, the brown haired girl spoke up once more.

"You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. Harry turned to her and in his mind's eyes pictured her with her mouth tapped shut…how could she have figured that out?

"How did you?" the words barely left his mouth before she began talking once more.

"You're scar, it gives you away, didn't you think of that? No I suppose you didn't. Not many would really think of something so small but the fact is that people know a lot about you just from looking at the scar, do you remember how you got it?" Before Harry could answer she continued, "It must have been a horrifying experience, what with-" finally the tables were turned as another voice rang through the small shop, cutting the brown haired girl off.

"There you are boy…" a voice spoke which brought Harry out of his thoughts and back to his present. His eyes looked to the door as a smile came to his face.

"Grandpa!" Harry, seeing that the robes and measuring tapes were gone, jumped from the stool and ran to the older man. Alastor let a small smile come to his face before he patted the boy's head, his face becoming stern again.

"You should have been done a while ago…why are you still here?"

"I um…Well I got lost and…"

"Lost? Boy what have I told you about taking in your surroundings?!"

" "Don't loose sight of your target, know the route you need to take, and complete your objective in the quickest manner possible"." Harry replied in a voice that showed his had said this before.

"And…?"

"And…Constant Vigilance…"

"Right; now, are his robes done then?" Alastor's eyes looked to the witch in charge, who stared at the older man in shock and confusion before shaking it from her head, a stern look of her own coming on her face.

"I still need to get this young lady ready, so I believe you will just have to be patient sir." Alastor nodded as he took a glance at the young girl who stared at him in both wonder and confusion.

"It's rude to stare…" a small voice popped up as Alastor looked down to see Harry looking at the bushy haired girl in front of him. The brown haired girl blushed before looking away, but her eyes couldn't help but flicker over to the two of them. Harry smiled in pride; he was able to catch this girl, who seemed so smart, off guard. He continued to smile as he looked around the room once more; catching his eye on a mirror across the room…and it was then he realized why people were staring.

People weren't staring at him, or at his scar, but at his Grandfather who stood beside him. It realized, now more than ever, how opposite the two looked standing next to each other. One, young and full of life, dark hair and bright green eyes…the other, older, blond hair turning to gray, and two mismatched eyes, one far larger than the other; Harry had to remind himself of his own past.

It had been so long since Harry had thought about his parents, about where he came from. And while he was so sure that that Alastor cared for him as family, he had always figured that he was related to him in some way…but seeing them together…Harry realized that there was no possible way he and Alastor were related by blood…He looked to the girl, who was attempting to pretend she wasn't looking, and he sighed. Harry remembered quickly his training; how he was supposed to keep to himself, keep himself away from others unless he had to. He never really understood his grandfather's logic, but he wasn't one to argue with it…Alastor looked down at the young boy before looking again to the witch who was waving her wand as she magically cut the girl's robes.

"Harry, why don't you got speak with her" He muttered so only he could hear. Harry looked up at his grandfather in confusion and surprise before Alastor continued, "…You are going to be classmates…it's best to learn what you can about them…" Harry nodded…of course, it was just another exorcise in his grandfather's mantra of "Constant Vigilance".

Harry nodded as he moved slowly towards the young girl, who seemed to become nervous as he walked towards her. There were a few moments of awkward silence before the girl spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for staring" she whispered. Harry looked at her in surprise as he felt a small guilt in his chest for feeling proud for getting her to look away.

"…It's ok…we must look rather strange standing together…" He muttered softly. The girl looked up and shook her head, causing the boy to look at her in confusion.

"It's just…Well…When I got my letter for Hogwarts, I sent a reply asking if I could get a book to learn about the wizarding world…and in that book I read about a powerful wizard who had a magical eye…it's just really amazing to finally see him…" Harry was even more confused. He looked back to his grandfather, standing there with books, boxes, and looking at different colored fabrics, he really didn't look like the powerful wizard that this girl was talking about.

"Grandpa's famous?" he questioned. It was a shock, never had he really thought about it, but the thought caused him to look at his grandfather in a new and odd light.

"Yeah…but they say he's shut himself off from the world …but I can see that's not true now" she smiled and looked at Harry, "He looks like my grandpa, a really kind man…He cares about you I can tell". Harry chuckled, and smiled at the thought, which caught the attention of Alastor as he looked over. It was then that the boy remembered what he was told. Harry nodded to his grandfather and looked to the girl.

"I'm Hermione, by the way" she spoke, a smile on her face. Harry was caught off guard, "Hermione Granger, I'm a muggleborn". Harry nodded and smiled.

"It's nice too meet you"

"I figured it was unfair for me to know your name and you not know mine"

"Well, that's all then, here're your robes then Miss. Granger" Hermione stood from her seat and walked over to the witch, paying for the robes, and began to move towards the door. She looked back to Harry and smiled.

"Hope to see you on the train Harry!" Harry waved back as she disappeared through the door.

"And here are yours, Mister Potter" Harry nodded, paying the correct amount of money before he walked towards Alastor. He nodded as he turned, Harry following him. Even through the rest of his trip, Harry couldn't help but think about his earlier thoughts, and Hermione's statement.

"_He cares about you, I can tell…_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two sat in a rather uncomfortable silence, each eating a piece of cake Alastor had bought him in Diagon Alley. Albus, Miverna, and a surprise of Hagrid had come to the house to celebrate Harry's birthday and the trio had just left, saying that had business to get ready for the coming school year. Alastor cast a glance at Harry, watching as he poked licked at his cake with his fork, only seeing a few small bites taken out of the cake. Alastor put his fork down before looking fully at the boy.

"I expect you to keep up your training, at Hogwarts, alright?" Harry nodded, still seeming to be deep in thought. Alastor sighed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright boy…what's wrong? You haven't touched the cake and I know for a fact it's your favorite…" Alastor heard the fork clang on the table, as Harry looked up at Alastor with saddened eyes.

"…Grand…Alastor?" Alastor was shocked at the sudden change as he continued to listen, "…We're not really related, are we?" Alastor sighed, it was something he never really touched, however he had told Harry the minute he was old enough to understand what had happened to his parents. He didn't think he needed to specify what he was to the boy.

"…By blood, no, we are not…why the sudden question?"

"…Why aren't I allowed to get close to anyone?" The next question caught him off guard as well.

"When did I say that boy?" Harry shook his head, "I never told you not to get close to anyone, you're close to me, and Albus and Miverna, aren't you?" Harry nodded before Alastor continued, "You just have to be careful who you talk to, that's all…"

"…But if I'm carful I won't know who to talk to…"

"…" Harry had him beat on that one. Alastor had never really thought about it, but he supposed his teachings got through to him more than he originally had thought. Albus had warned him, but Alastor had never really listened until he heard the scared and unsure voice that came from the unusually mature eleven year old boy.

"Harry…" Harry looked up to see his Grandfather looking saddened, "Perhaps the teachings of an old man aren't always the best way for a boy to know right and wrong…" He stood and walked over to the door, "You need to learn those for yourself…I can only do so much. You learn for yourself who you can trust…so we'll start with her". The door opened to reveal a cage carrying a snowy white barn owl. Alastor smiled as he saw Harry's eyes light up as he ran towards it, his hand immediately letting the bird out of the cage and onto his arm.

"I asked Hagrid for any present ideas, he helped me find her" Harry smiled at his grandfather before going back to stroking the owl. Alastor sighed as he turned away.

"You just…keep me posted on who you meet and what you're doing…once a week ok?" Harry looked to his Grandfather in slight confusion. Alastor sighed before he started again, "Mail me about your lessons, your training…and…your friends, ok?" Harry nodded, a smile falling as he let the owl hop on the cage before hugging Alastor tightly. Alastor smiled as he wrapped a single arm around Harry.

"We're not related by blood, but we're still family…remember that" Harry nodded as he continued to hug his Grandfather, forgetting momentarily that he was supposedly hugging a hero.

**(Heh, sorry, I keep ending with sentimental Alastor and Harry family scenes…I tell you it's not intentional, well the next chapter should be the train ride and the sorting, if I decide to go that far…Anyway, now, I need to ask everyone out there for a beta…I need one I think, and I'm looking for anyone who's willing to beta for me. **

**If anyone is willing just say so in a Pm or in a review Well anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, till next time!)**


End file.
